Hide and Seek
by saiyuri-dahlia
Summary: Leave Hiei alone long enough and he'll find ways to entertain himself. Hiei/Kurama. It's more of a mild M-rating for certain details that might be too strong for a T rating. Drabble written solely for the amusement.
Drabble Title: Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: I still do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho and its respective characters.

Author's Notes: This short piece started out as a different piece altogether that never worked out but parts of which still amused me. I admit that there's not much of a point or a plot to this. I just wanted to write something small to get me back into writing after a few days' respite. As always, thanks for reading.

-o-

Drabble Title: Hide and Seek

-o-

Kurama stood in the hallway just outside his living room in nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was damp and drooping but he had dried off and ran a brush through his hair at least once.

Facing the television but not actually watching the human program, Hiei drank chocolate milk and feigned unawareness that Kurama was three-fourths naked from the fox's sofa. He wasn't quite glaring at him yet but there was certainly annoyance in his fixed stare.

"Where are they?" Kurama asked when Hiei refused to look over at him.

"They? I'm not sure," Hiei said, keeping his voice and face utterly bored and emotionless. "I don't play the pronoun game."

"You know very well," Kurama said, a hard edge lining his voice. "My clothes. All of them."

"Forget to do your laundry?" he smarted back.

Kurama frowned as he walked into his kitchen and started opening cabinets, the oven, and refrigerator in search. Locating not a single article of clothing stashed away, Kurama quickly checked out on his balcony and looked over to see if Hiei had tossed his clothes down to the street below. He had not.

Hiei watched, finding this live entertainment far more appealing than any human program he had seen so far. As Kurama laid down on his stomach and peered under the sofa, Hiei's eyes traced the long curve of Kurama's back and covered butt. He tracked a bead of water as it ran down his spine and pooled in his lower back as Kurama briefly crawled on all fours over to a side table next to the sofa and looked through its drawers on the off chance his clothes had been hidden piece by piece.

It was rather miraculous as to how his towel had managed to stay so tightly wrapped around his waist. All that bending and crouching down, muscles flexing and shifting in search should have broken its grip at least once. For that, Hiei was disappointed.

Never offering him any sort of information or even the slightest hint, the only help Hiei gave him was staying out of Kurama's way as he went from room to room. Hiei followed him and stood in the doorway or sat somewhere in the room and enjoyed the show. While Hiei sat around and smirked, Kurama was outright glaring at him. Hiei didn't give a damn. He was pretty sure the towel was starting to slip.

"Tell me you did not pile them on the roof," Kurama said wearily as he closed his apartment door after seeing if his clothes were outside and they were not.

"No," Hiei said, grinning with far too much self-satisfaction. Kurama's clothes were not in his apartment but they were safe and he would eventually get them back. Just not right now.

Kurama sighed deeply and slowly as he crossed off another location from his mental list and brushed back a few damp, clingy strands of hair away from his face. "I left you alone for no more than fifteen minutes."

"My speed isn't the issue."

"No, you can wreak far more havoc than that in that amount of time," Kurama said. "I'm more interested in why."

Hiei was glad Kurama had finally asked. "You're going to have to earn them," he said, smirking salaciously. "Socks don't count as one item either."

Kurama's tight frown stretched out into a smile as he caught onto Hiei's ploy. "Stealing all of my clothes and hiding them was a completely unnecessary step," he said as he casually sauntered over to his sofa and Hiei. "You could have said something, undressed, kissed me, joined me in the shower… But instead, you did this."

"You're naked," Hiei said matter-of-factly. "I'd say this plan worked."

Chuckling softly, Kurama leaned forward and kissed Hiei as he slipped his hands down Kurama's sides and touched his towel. Before Hiei could take hold of it, Kurama pulled away. Mildly amused by Hiei's surprise, he smiled and purred with the utmost confidence, "I'll have all my clothes back soon enough."

"Soon?" he scoffed. "You don't realize how many clothes you have, fox. Try hours."

As Kurama sat down on the sofa, he pulled off his towel and held it over his privates. He laid far back against the armrest and opened his legs wide, giving Hiei absolute view of his hips, inner thighs, and the cut of his deep-v. His momentary appreciation given, Hiei removed his shirt and crawled into Kurama's arms.

"I'd like to start for underwear," Kurama said quickly, his breath catching as Hiei scraped his teeth along his neck.

"We're starting on winter scarves," Hiei insisted.

"It's August."

"I know."


End file.
